


万物归墟

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: 译文 translate [15]
Category: EVE Online
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: 对于很多克隆飞行员来说，他们的船员完全不值得注意，除非他们有特殊的理由。因为当一个克隆飞行员对一个船员的行为产生浓厚的兴趣时，很少有好兆头。
Series: 译文 translate [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682449
Kudos: 1
Collections: EVE, {translated}, 中文粮仓





	万物归墟

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All These Lives Are Fit to Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715118) by Hjalti Daníelsson. 



这是一家医院，显而易见。

帕里恩躺在一张柔软的床上，时而清醒，时而失去知觉。有时候他能听见这儿有人在低声交谈，并检查他床边的机器。一切都是白色的。机器有模糊的轮廓，虽然那可能是他的眼睛。到处都是管子，丝丝缕缕地粘在他身上，仿佛他是一个静止的提线木偶。

耳语声飘入耳中。“意外”是其中之一。“战舰”是另一个。还有“胶囊” ，尽管那些窃窃私语似乎都太大声了。

有一刻，帕里恩闭上眼睛不到一秒钟，当他再次睁开眼睛时，他看见一个人站在他的床边，居高临下地看着他。

“我的名字是希拉特·恩佛，”那人说。他的语气暗示这既是一个重大消息，也是帕里恩完全应该知道的事情。“你要给我答案，船员。”

帕里恩试图说些什么，但发现他的声音已经嘶哑了。随着一声轻微的“嘶嘶”声，他感觉到喉咙里干燥的皮肤突然变得更加柔软了。

“那是补水器，”希拉特说。“它会根据你的需要来调整你体内化学物质的浓度。你的情况很糟糕，帕里恩。很多人在你经历的大灾难中死去。”希拉特靠近了一点，用阴沉的声音说: “当然了，我并不在其列。”

“有什么可以效劳的吗，先生？”帕里恩的声音有些沙哑，尽管他的身体已经获得了水分补给。

这位克隆飞行员拿出一个小的数据笔记本，检查了一会儿屏幕，忽略了帕里恩。最后，他还是没有看他，而是说道：“你认识我吗，船员？”

“不认识，长官。”帕里恩说。“但我知道你的名字。”

听到这话，这位克隆飞行员冷笑了一下，“那么这个名字对你来说意味着什么呢？”

“你是船长。你是……‘抗争之弧’的舰长。” 帕里恩说。他的喉咙刺痛。“战列舰。我曾在上面服役。长官。这让我……？”

“一名克隆飞行员。”这是帕里恩第一次见到船长，或者其他任何一个克隆飞行员。他发现自己希望那个男人能在某个时候转过身来，这样帕里恩就能看到他脖子上的顶端神经插座了。这是一个奇怪的、愚蠢的希望，因此似乎完全适合这种情况。

“‘抗争之弧’的最后一次任务是什么？”

“你带我们进入了死亡空间。据说，你发现了另一扇通往废墟的古老之门。”

“一些废墟。”

“一些废墟现在被古里斯塔军队占领了，先生。”帕里恩说。“我想，你的目的是抢走他们的贵重物品。”

“你以为你知道我在想什么吗？”

“我怀疑没有人知道，先生，”帕里恩说，立刻后悔了。这句话是一种侮辱，只有他虚弱的声音和恳求的语气才能让这句话继续下去，显然那克隆飞行员已经接受了。

克隆飞行员走近一些，稍稍靠近一些，用一种看后进生才会用的眼神看着帕里恩。“你知道你为什么会在这里吗？”

“飞船爆炸了，先生，我们被撕成了碎片。”

“事情就是这样，是的。但这不是你此时此地在这里的原因。”

“先生？”

克隆飞行员以完全一致的语调说: “我自个儿承担了你的医疗费用。有些问题我想知道答案。如果我得到的信息是令人满意的，你很快就会被释放。如果它们不是，那么这个——”他指着那个再水化器。它的无数管子连接着帕里恩，但他不愿意考虑它的位置。“——它会向你的身体系统中注入其他东西，你就会像蜡烛一样熄灭。没有人会问任何问题。我用来维护这台设备的钱只会用在稍微不同的用途上。你会成为某人两小时的文书工作，然后你会被从这个世界上抹去。别让我失望，船员。”

帕里恩咽了口唾沫。喉咙还是很痛，但他很欢迎这种感觉，因为它提醒他，他还活着。“你想从我这里得到什么，先生？”他说。

“我当时正在清理古里斯塔舰队，当我的枪无法装弹时，我已经瞄准了他们的殖民地基地。所有的。好像这还不够糟似的，我的无人机决定在那一刻发展出自由意志，在某种简短的自杀式芭蕾中飞向不同的战舰。我坐在那里，周围都是些带着毒刺的小苍蝇，我被紧紧地包围在那里，它们把我的生命都吸走了。”

希拉特开始在房间里踱步。

“当一件事出错，帕里恩，一切都会出错。我在外面学到了。你的枪是不会上膛的，好的。接下来怎么办？哦，是无人机! ”他举起双手，没有胡须的脸上露出了一种假装惊讶的表情。“什么事？没关系，我相信从现在开始我们都会好起来的。不，坚持住！这是什么？”希拉特放下双手，怒视着帕里恩。“想猜猜接下来出了什么问题吗，船员？”

帕里恩闭上眼睛，靠在凉爽柔软的枕头上，任由枕头将他吞没。“逃生舱。”

“逃生舱，”希拉特跟在他后面重复着，仿佛他们共享了一个小小的顿悟。“不是我自己的太空舱，帕里恩，不是现在，尽管一些对我怀恨在心的人后来解决了那两个系统。但是对于那艘飞船上的那些系统——那些和你一起工作的六千人，帕里恩——那些分离舱甚至都没有维持那么久。你知道它们持续了多久吗，帕里恩？”

帕里恩仍然躺在枕头上，很安静。他盯着天花板，只在视线的一角看到了胶囊。在虚无的边缘，他看到希拉特举起手，按下了数据板上的什么东西。

帕里恩的喉咙开始发烫。然后是他的胃，他的肠子，他的血管，他的四肢和他的脸。他开始咳嗽和抽搐，一边喘着气，一边试图摆脱疼痛。就好像被泼了水银一样。他试图把插在身体各个部位的管子拔出来，但要么是他没有力气，要么就是它们粘得太牢了。在痛苦的阴霾中，他听到希拉特说: “船员，无论这条路通向哪里，如果你和我一起走，你会发现越过它更容易。回答我的问题。”

痛苦稍微平息了一点。帕里恩恢复了呼吸。他说: “我听说……我听说，很多逃生舱马上就被摧毁了。当飞船爆炸的时候，它们被冲击得远离飞船，但是它们并没有像往常一样离开电网，而是大部分分解了。不过，不是那些外围的、包括船员和从事非必要任务的家庭；他们安全地离开了。而是其他的分离舱，那些位于核心的分离舱，在飞船真正崩溃前只能剩几秒钟的逃离时间。”

“那些你工作的地方。”希拉特说。

“我工作的地方。”

“你的逃生舱幸存了下来，”希拉特补充道。“还有一些人也是。但是在那一天，数以百计的在船体中心工作的人失去了他们的生命。”

帕里恩仍然在等待灼热的毒素慢慢从他的血管里流出来，他没有问希拉特他是否关心他的船员的命运。

“下一个问题，你得诚实地回答它，”希拉特说。“你做了什么导致了这一切？”

“我……我……”帕林开始了。他沉默了一会儿，想了一会儿。“作为回报，我能问个问题吗，先生？这会帮助我回答你的问题。”

“请问吧。”

“你有什么可能的理由认为我和这个可怕的事件有关？”

希拉特走到帕里恩的床边。他的头遮住了光线，使他的脸沉入一片阴影之中。“因为我怀疑。因为我审计了你的账目——你的，还有其他人的。因为我为中心爆炸后幸存下来的每一个生命付出了巨大的代价，去搜寻破坏的蛛丝马迹。最终，我知道他们会的——他们像灯塔一样，指引我找到你。”他拿出他的银色数据板——那个用来记录真相和痛苦的工具，高高举起。“因为古里斯塔给你工资了，你这个虫豸。”

帕里恩哑口无言。先是惊讶，然后是痛苦。

“我关闭了重载程序。”

帕里恩的感官开始恢复了。他依然能看到星星在他的视野中闪烁。房间像一轮暗灰色的月亮一样缓缓旋转。他很肯定自己在一次疼痛痉挛中拉裤子了，但他的身体已经麻木得说不出话来。他不敢检查，以免在柔软的白色床单上发现一块湿斑；或者更糟糕的是，从他身体延伸出来的蛛丝管也已经安装在那里并解决了问题。

他又说了一遍，像是在抵御更多的疼痛。他说: “我关闭了重新装弹的程序。我经常在枪支部门工作，知道它是如何运作的，只要你有权限，不需要天才就能覆盖它们。”

“你是怎么接入的？”希拉特平静地问。

“我用了一个船员的数据密钥。他被分配到无人机控制部门。我告诉他我需要检查一下外壳的完整性。”

“那么，炮弹是怎么失灵的呢？”

“如果你掌握了时机，这就很容易了，” 帕里恩说。“如果你知道哪些炮弹最后出来，哪些最先进来，你只需要把它们两个都毁掉。让最后一个用完的弹壳在桶里留下一些没有被清理干净的东西，然后让第一个重新装填的弹壳接住它。”帕里恩深吸了一口气。“无人机更简单。”

希拉特盯着他看了一会儿。房间里的机器嗡嗡作响，微弱的声音带着跳动的低音，像是心脏在暗中跳动。

最后，克隆飞行员说: “从残骸和我在逃生舱里接收到的记录信号中，没有太多可以分析的东西。有一些异常——但总会有一些异常，它们会让你走上一千条可能性之路。”

他在床边走来走去，举着他的银色数据板。他说。“这告诉了我一切，但不是我需要知道的一切。克隆飞行员的飞船不同于其他飞船，它是一个难以置信的复杂的活动集合，不断地运动着。它更像是一个有机体，而不是一台机器。尽管有着重重的保护措施，但它们不能永远保护你。如果出现了一个足够有创造力的人——而你就是，尽管你因此杀了数百人——”希拉特说，他的声音里不是带着怨恨，而是带着一种疲惫的愤怒，仿佛他最好的学生又让他失望了一样，“如果有人做了这样的事情，那是因为他诚实地把自己置于这项任务之中。这需要一种独特的清醒。这种清醒只能由一个人来拥有，这个任务已经成为了他存在的目的。他的生命常处于危险之中。”


End file.
